Coleccion de Momentos
by Cone-dmgw
Summary: Varias historias con un punto en comun: mi pareja favorita- Groffchele y St Berry
1. Chapter 1

**Decidí escribir porque hay muchas canciones que me inspiran sobre mi pareja favorita, St Berry o Groffchele, pero como no puedo escribir una solo historia seguida, pensé que seria mejor hacer diferentes historias con distintas canciones, pero que tiene en común la pareja. Vendría a ser como una colecciones de One Shots, bueno, aquí les va el primero**

**Wonderful Tonight**

Hoy es un gran día, asistiré a una premiación, pero lo mejor de todo, es que iré acompañado por la chica más hermosa del mundo. Acordamos que pasaría por ella como a las 8, seguramente no estará lista aun a esa hora, pero me gusta ir antes para poder verla arreglarse, es muy divertido y lindo.

Estoy de camino a su departamento y mientras voy escuchando música, de repente suena una canción, que me parece muy acorde a la situación de esta noche. Llego a su casa y toco la puerta, como lo había predicho, aun no esta lista, me pide que la espere hasta que termine de cambiarse, la observo por unos minutos y la canción, que había escuchado hace unos momentos regresa a mi mente

**Es tarde a la noche  
>ella busca que vestir<br>después se maquilla  
>y peina su largo pelo<br>y me pregunta  
>me veo bien?<br>le digo sí, estás maravillosa hoy. **

La miro cambiar va de lugar a lugar, se ve tan hermosa con el vestido que eligió ponerse, termina de retocarse mientras se mira en el espejo, gira y me mira para preguntarme con una cara de incógnita

- Y que tal me veo?

- Maravillosa- fue lo único que salio de mi boca, porque la verdad quede impactado con lo belleza que tenia en frente, ella solo se limita a sonreír complacida y un poco avergonzada por mi comentario, eso es otra cosa que me fascina de ella, su dulces y adorables sonrojos.

Cuando ella me confirma que esta lista para irse, emprendemos el viaje a la fiesta previa, durante el viaje hablamos de muchas cosas, pero sobre todo de lo emocionante y divertido sobre asistir al evento. Sus contantes sonrisas demuestran lo entusiasmada y feliz que se siente, yo no puedo evitar mirarla a los ojos, son tan hermosos de color chocolate al igual que su cabellos, el cual lo lleva suelto con ondulaciones, la hacen ver tan sofistica pero sin perder su estilo dulce, muy característico de ella.

**Vamos a la fiesta  
>y todos giran para ver<br>a esta hermosa dama  
>que camina junto a mí<br>y me pregunta  
>te sientes bien?<br>y le digo sí, estoy maravilloso hoy.**

Después de un largo camino, llegamos a la fiesta, en el lugar ya hay varios de nuestros amigos, ellos también habían sido invitados, todos se dan vuelta a mirarla en especial el público masculino presente, en sus miradas veo lo mismo que en la mía, sorpresa y admiración por ver una chica tan linda presente en el lugar, en cierta manera eso me molesta porque se supone que esta noche yo debería ser el único en admirarla. Por supuesto que ella lo nota mi malestar, por eso vuelve a mirarme a los ojos

- Pasa algo?

- No, para nada- trate de no incomodarla. Ella e da una de sus bellas sonrisas y toma mi mano para entrar al lugar, juntos como una pareja este gesto hace sentir a mi corazón muy dichoso

- Que bueno, entonces vamos- mis dirigimos hacia la mesa, que compartiríamos con algunos amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

**Me siento muy bien  
>pues veo el amor en sus ojos hoy<br>y lo grande, lo mejor  
>es que aun no se da cuenta, cuanto la amo. <strong>

En la mesa, charlamos de muchas cosas con los chicos, viejas y nuevas anécdotas, veo que ella se ríe de casi toda, su risa es muy contagiosa, provocando que casi todos riamos durante mucho tiempo. No puedo evitar mirar sus ojos chocolate y ver el brillo especial que tienen, todavía creo que no se da cuenta lo encantado que me siento de estar a su lado, porque estoy seguro que si lo hiciera, ya estaría sonrojada otra vez.Quien no quisiera estar en mi lugar, porque veo que siempre acaparar la atención de todos, eso no me gusta, porque cuando esta conmigo solo yo puedo tener su atención, pero siempre se me ocurre algo para conseguirloy esta vez, clara que no es la excepción.

**Tiempo de retorno  
>finjo malestar, le doy<br>las llaves del auto  
>me ayuda a ir a la cama<br>entonces digo  
>mientras apago la luz<br>digo querida, estás maravillosa hoy. **

La fiesta y la premiación han terminado y es tiempo de volver a casa. Le digo que no me siento muy bien, por eso ella me dice que será ella quien conduzca y me pide que me quede en su casa esta noche a descansar, eso quiere decir que esta noche podré estar a su lado y será solo para mi. Conduce hasta su departamento y llegamos, ella me lleva a la cama y me toca la frente pasa saber si no tengo algo de temperatura.

- Te sientes mejor ahora?- y estando a su lado, quien no podría sentirse mejor, pero ella parecía muy preocupada

- Por supuesto

- No sabes como me alivia oírte decir eso- dijo con una gran sonrisa- será mejor que descanses- me acobijo bien entre las frazadas para poder apagar la luz, pero antes de que se valla, yo vuelvo a llamarla, se da vuelta para mirarme

- Puedo decirte algo

- Claro

- Estas maravillosa esta noche- pone una gran sonrisa en su rostro, otra vez algo sonrojado, se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la frente

- Gracias- dijo con un tono suave y dulce- Buenas noches- salio de la habitación y en ese momento recuerdo la ultima estrofa de la canción que estuvo presente en mi cabeza toda la noche.

**Oh my darling, you are wonderful tonight**.

Porque es cierto, ella siempre esta MARAVILLOSA. Y esta noche no fue diferente a las demás, solo que el mundo pudo verla, pero para mi siempre es mejor contemplarla solo. Mi mente fue guardando esos pensamientos para dejarme llevar por el sueño.

…**.**

**No me dicidia si fuera un St Berry o un Groffchele así que prefiero que ustedes decidan, gracias por leer mi historias**

**Comentarios?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESTA VEZ ME INSPIRE EN UN MSN QUE ME MANDO UN MSN, PERO EN CUANTO LO VI, ME INSPIRE. ESPERE QUE LES GUSTE.**

**Preguntas a tu Novio**

Era un día como cualquiera, estaba almorzando junto a mis mejores amigos, Mercedes, Kurt y Tina, hablábamos sobre muchas cosas, moda, musicales de Broadway, novios, toda clase de cosas que charlamos comúnmente. De repente Kurt saco de la nada una pregunta que me dejo muda por unos segundo

- Adivinen a quien le dijo su novio que lo amaba- una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro

- Hablas en serio- respondió emocionada Mercedes, casi gritando

- Claro, quien podría bromear con algo así- le replico

- Es que es muy emocionante- se agrego a la charla Tina- no lo puedo creer- abrazo a Kurt- y que le dijiste

- Que mas, le respondí que yo también

- Felicidades- las dos lo abrazaron fuerte

- Y tu Rach, no me dirás nada

- Claro te felicito- respondí con una voz de desgano

- Eso es todo?- me pregunto sorprendido- sentí mas emoción en el funeral de mi tía

- Lo siento Kurt, en verdad me alegra por ti

Kurt había estado saliendo con su novio Blaine por 6 meses, Mercedes con Sam desde hace 4 meses y Tina con Mike por casi un año. Pero los tres tenían en común una cosa, todas habían ya escuchado la frase, que toda chica quiere oir de la boca de su novio "TE AMO", dos simples palabras pero mas valiosas que todo el dinero del mundo.

Mi principal problema es que yo también estoy de novia con el chico con el que toda chica soñaría, Jesse St James, el es súper guapo, talentoso, dulce pero en ocasiones es un poco arrogante y bastante orgulloso, pienso que es así porque sabe que es genial, pero yo lo amo, con todos sus virtudes y defectos, porque en realidad ambos somos muy parecidos, por eso no me preocupe porque solo yo se lo tierno y dulce que puede llegar a ser. Pero lo que me duele de toda la charla que estábamos entablando con mis amigos es que yo no pertenezco al club de los "TE AMO", Jesse todavía no me ha dicho la gran frase y no entiendo porque, salimos por mas de un año y toda va de maravilla, nos llevamos muy bien. Entonces no entiendo cual es la cuestión por la cual no estoy en el mismo club que ellos.

Mis amigos notaron mi preocupación

- Que paso Rach?- pregunto Mercedes

- Nada, que va a pasar- trate de cambiar el tema

- Por favor, te conocemos y sabemos que algo te pasa- Kurt siempre sabe todo, supongo que en ocasiones es un don, pero para mi solo significa problemas

- Solo dilo Rach y ya- determino Tina

- Jesse todavía no me lo ha dicho- puse una mirada triste y ellos se acercaron a abrazarme

- No te preocupes, pronto pasara, cuanto menos lo esperes lo dirá- trato de animarme Mercedes

- Es que no entiendo, yo soy la que mas tiempo ha tenido novio y el nunca me lo ha dicho, como ha ustedes

- Pero tal vez se asuste fácilmente, algunos hombres le asusta decir la frase- anuncio Kurt

- Tal vez sea eso- Ahora era Tina la que trataba de animarme

- No se, puede confesarles algo?- ellos asintieron con la cabeza- Ni siquiera me ha dicho que me quiere- todos abrieron los ojos y bocas sorprendidos

- Esto es inconcebible- Kurt parecía molesto

- Como es posible- Mercedes no estaba mejor que el

- Lo sabia ese Jesse, no me agradaba- me dijo Tina- Debiste haberlo dejado Rach

- Pero yo si lo quiero- les anuncio algo triste- además estoy segura que el también, solo que por alguna extraña razón, todavía no me lo ha dicho

- Pues para mi solo hay una solución- dijo Kurt tajante

- Cual?- preguntamos las tres

- Hazle las preguntas- respondió

- Que preguntas?- pregunte extrañada

- No sabes de las 4 preguntas?- Mercedes tenia una cara de sorprendida

- No

- Las 4 preguntas que les debes hacer a tu novio

- Y cuales son?

- La primero- anuncio Kurt- Soy linda?

- La segunda- siguió Mercedes- Estoy en tu corazón?

- La tercera- prosiguió Tina- Llorarías si me fuera?- La cuarta y mas importante, me quieres?

- Que pasa si no contesta lo que espero?- pregunte algo asustada

- Si tu chico contesta a todas de forma positiva, quiere decir que estas por el camino correcto si no, quiere decir que es mejor que busques a otra amiga- me dijo Kurt

- Vamos amiga es momento de saber la verdad- me animo Mercedes

- Si- acompaño Tina- el vendrá a recogerte de la escuela?- yo asentí con la cabeza- bueno entonces es la oportunidad de hacerle las preguntas, los demás asintieron con la cabeza en señal de confirmación de lo que Tina me decía

- Estoy algo asustadas, no estoy segura si quiero dejar a Jesse

- Piensa que es mejor ahora que más adelante, cuando ya estas total y locamente enamorada de el- respondió Kurt, aunque creo que ya es demasiado tarde para renunciar a Jesse, es esta en mi corazón, solo que no podía decírselo a mis amigos

Esperamos hasta el final de clase, ellos me acompañaron hasta que el paso por mi. Estaba tan nerviosa, hoy podría ser la ultima vez que estuviera con Jesse y eso me atemorizaba, pero no tenia otra opción, tampoco quería estar con el, si el no siente lo mismo que yo.

Vi venir su auto rojo, entonces mire a mis amigos, que hacían gesto de ánimo para que no me arrepintiera del camino que ya había elegido. El bajo del auto, me saludo con un beso y saludo a mis amigos. Luego nos despedimos ambos de los chicos y emprendimos el viaje a mi casa, durante todo el camino el fue charlándome sobre sus cosas pero yo estaba tan perturbada que ni siquiera lo escuche, al llegar a mi casa, el bajo a abrirme la puerta para que bajara. Nos detuvimos en frente a la puerta de mi casa

- Rach, esta bien?- pregunto algo preocupado

- Si, porque preguntas

- No dijiste nada durante todo el camino

- Es que estaba pensando en algo

- En que?

- Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?- dije firme pero asustada a la vez

- Claro, de que se trata- contesto sin problemas

- Prométeme antes que será muy honesto

- Si- fruncí el seño- es algo malo

- Depende?

- Depende de que

- De que contestes

- Me estas asustando, porque mejor no me dices que es

- De acuerdo, pero solo escucha y contesta de acuerdo

- Lo prometo- levanto su mano y toco su corazón, con una sonrisa, parecía que tenia un nudo en la garganta pero ya había llegado hasta acá, no podía retroceder

- Te parezco linda?

- No- eso me dolió en el alma

- Estoy en tu corazón?

- No

- Si me fueras llorarías?

- No- sentía que iba a empezar a llorar, pero antes de quebrarme tenia que hacer la ultima pregunta

- Me quieres?

- No

Eso fue todo, me di media vuelta para poder irme a mi casa, pero cuando empecé a alejarme el me detuvo y me abrazo, yo estaba llorando

- Ahora tu escúchame- dijo muy serio, yo me quede quieta pero no lo mire- Tu no eres linda, eres Hermosa- me di la vuelta para verlo a los ojos- Tu no estas en mi corazón, eres mi corazón- su rostro mostró sonrisa muy tierna- si tu fueras no lloraría, me moriría- una sonrisa grande se formo en mi rostro- y por ultimo, yo no te quiero, yo TE AMO- eso fue suficiente para que me arrojara a sus brazas y lo besara varias veces, hasta que el momento fue interrumpido por mi padre que encendía y apagaba las luces de mi casa en señal de que nos detuviéramos por favor, ambos sonreímos por la situación.

El se despidió de mi con un gran beso y luego se fue, subí a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, me toque el corazón que latía a muy rápido, sabia que algo había cambiado, ahora era la novia del chico que había contestado todas las preguntas de la manera mas maravillosa del mundo pero sobre todo era la novia de un chico que me Amaba.


	3. Mi soledad y yo

**Mi Soledad Y Yo**

Pov Finn

20 De Agosto del 2012

Las cosas con mi novia iban de lo mejor, ella y yo hemos salido durante 2 años, nunca pensé que se podría llegar a querer tanto a alguien, pero desde que conocí a Rachel Berry esa idea fue borrada de mi mente. Hace unos días nos graduamos de la secundaria, era momento de comenzar la universidad, era siempre quiso ir a una escuela en Nueva York para poder convertirse en una gran artista pero una vez juramos que jamás nos separaríamos, así que espero que desista de esa idea y se queda aquí conmigo

25 de Agosto de 2012

Hoy Rachel y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión, la razón fue que ella me comunico que tomo la decisión de irse a Nueva York, porque obtuvo una beca para una universidad de allá. Mi hermano Kurt también se ira con ella. Aun no se como es que quiere cambiar todo lo que tenemos por ese sueño que nunca sabremos si es real. Los días fueron pasando hasta que supe que ella pronto si iría así que decidí hacer las pasas con ella, para que ella también pueda irse tranquila auque si soy sincero tuve esperanzas hasta el ultimo momento que se arrepintiera de su decisión pero no fue así, la vi partir aquel día con todo el dolor que me causaba en el alma y corazón.

**¿Cómo estás?, ¿qué tal te va?  
>¿Allí es de día o es de noche?<strong>

**¿Es bonita esa ciudad para ir de vacaciones?  
>Y el hotel era verdad que es tan romántico y lujoso<br>como en la publicidad con esas playas de las fotos**

30 de Octubre 2012

Las cosas en la universidad han ido bastante bien, pero extraño mucho a Rachel, así que siempre que puedo la llamo, las primeras semanas hablamos casi todas los días. En especial por las noches ya que nos conectamos para chatear, su cara es tan diferente a la que tenia cuando estaba en Ohio, ahora siempre sonríe con mucha ilusión, no deja de hablar de lo maravilloso que es la cuidad, de todos los cosas que pasan ahí, de las obras de teatro pero sobre todo de la universidad y de los grandes talentos que tiene como compañeros. Sus charlas me encantan aunque en mi interior estaba un poco celoso que pudiera conocer a alguien además de mi, ella jamás habla de chicos, solo compañeros pero se que algo no esta bien porque me doy cuenta.

**En Madrid está lloviendo y todo sigue como siempre  
>solamente que no estás y el tiempo pasa lentamente<br>Estoy loco por que vuelvas hace tanto que te fuiste  
>No te irás a enamorar allí, lo prometiste.<strong>

7 de Diciembre del 2012

A pesar de acomodarme perfectamente a la nueva vida que empecé aquí, siempre recuerdo a Rachel y la extraño mucho quisiera tanto que volviera pero al parecer eso jamás pasará, los días como hoy los recuerdos vuelven a mi mente. Como la vez que nos hicimos novios o también cuando me presento a sus papas como su novio oficial, sin duda el mejor recuerdo que tengo es aquella vez que nos juramos que nos amaríamos para toda la vida. Todo aquello parece tan lejano ahora, porque las cosas entre ella y yo están cada vez peor, casi no me llame, nunca me contesta el teléfono y cuando lo hace me dice que no tiene tiempo para atenderme por sus horas en la escuela le exigen hacer demasiados sacrificios, aun así no deje de llamarla ni un solo día. Pensé que ella regresaría para navidad como Kurt, claro que no fue así, el me contó que ella pasarías las festividades allá con sus nuevos amigos y que sus padres serian quieres viajarían a visitarla por las fiesta. Por eso fui yo quien decidió mandarse mensajes o llamarla, casi no respondí ninguno y la ultima vez que lo hizo me llamo la atención, escuche claramente como la voz de un chico la llamaba por su nombre, en ese momento no quise decir nada para no incomodarla, pero después del hecho no he vuelto a saber de ella y tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en ello.

**Por favor, cuando puedas llámame  
>que mi soledad y yo<br>sin ti no nos llevamos bien**

28 de Febrero de 2013

Ayer volví a llamarla para saber que como le esta yendo, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez pero es que todavía estaba muy molesto por lo que sucedió la vez anterior. Rachel se oye tan diferente, mucho mas madura pero sigue teniendo ese toque de inocencia y dulzura que me lograron enamorarme. Ese día por fin pudimos hablar con tranquilidad aunque la note muy distante, hasta mas que las veces anteriores aun así le dije que la extraño mucho y que deseo que vuelva pronto para poder verla y salir como en los viejos tiempo, también le dije que aun la amo, la respuesta que ella me dio no fue para nada la que esperaba, empezó a llorar y me dijo que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar sobre nosotros, yo acepte porque no tenia otra opción solo que la situación me desconcertó mucho que es lo que haría que ella cambiara de idea acerca de lo nuestro. Le pregunte a Kurt si sabía que le pasaba y el solo me respondió que ella ha estado pasando por momentos de grandes cambios y difíciles, que debía entenderla, no comprendí a que se refería y seguro que el noto eso porque se acerco a mí y me dijo algo que jamás hubiera esperado

- Es mejor que te olvides de Rachel hermano, ella nunca regresara

Le di tanta vueltas a esa frase, que es lo que estaba pasando que no me daba cuenta y lo pero porque Kurt sabiendo lo que siento por Rachel me pediría algo así.

**Me paso el día planeando  
>nuestro encuentro imaginario<strong>

**Te besaré, como nadie en este mundo te besó  
>te amaré, con el cuerpo y con la mente<br>con la piel y el corazón  
>Vuelve pronto, te esperamos<br>Mi soledad y yo**

**Te besaré, como nadie en este mundo te besó  
>te amaré, con el cuerpo y con la mente<br>con la piel y el corazón  
>Vuelve pronto, te esperamos<br>Mi soledad y yo**

15 de Abril del 2013

Después de lo que me dijo Kurt pensé que era momento de aclarar las cosas con Rachel para saber que estaba pasando en realidad, se suponía que ella regresaría por 2 semanas por el receso de invierno y ese seria el momento ideal. Espero ansiosamente su regreso, planifique todo lo que haríamos juntos durante su estadía, la llevaría al parque, al cine y a todos los lugares que íbamos cuando estábamos de novios y así también traer los tanto lindos momentos que pasamos en el pasado. Ya había pasado casi un año que no la veía y la emoción me dominaba, fui a buscarla a su casa el día que se suponía llegaría, para encontrarme con sus padres, ellos me informaron que cambio de planes a ultimo momento y decidió que pasaría sus vacaciones esquiando con un amigo. Eso me rompió el corazón, pero sobre todo me enfureció, como podía ser tan desconsiderada conmigo después de que la espere todo este tiempo, ese mismo día trata de comunicarme con ella pero fue inútil su celular estaba desconectado y así estuvo por lo menos por las siguientes semanas, lo se porque yo la llame y nunca me atendió.

El tiempo que paso me hizo darme cuenta que algo estaba totalmente mal entre ella y yo, lo que no cabía en mi cabeza es que seria mas importante que nuestra relación, aun me acuerdo cuando estábamos en el colegio y ella me dijo que yo era su primer amor, ese que uno nunca olvida, entonces que es lo que cambio en todo este tiempo. Hable con mi hermano para que le avisara que la buscaba, el no sonó muy convencido de pasarle mi mensaje, luego de molestarlo mucho termino aceptando. Durante las semanas mis amigos intentaron animarme, pero lo que en realidad quería era hablar con Rachel y saber que pasaba.

**Ya no te entretengo más  
>sé que te está esperando alguien<br>dile que debe hablar más bajo  
>al que ha dicho que no tardes<strong>

22 DE Mayo del 2013

Habían pasado más de un mes sin que supiera nada de ella, un día como cualquier otro, mi celular comenzó a sonar, corrí a contestar porque la melodía era la que puse para Rachel, levante el teléfono y sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar a mil por hora

- Hola- era su hermosa y melodiosa voz, la reconocería en cualquier lugar, aunque se oía algo dudosa

- Hola- respondí feliz- eres tu Rachel

- Si, soy yo Finn- ahora parecía mas tranquila- como has estado

- Bien y tu?

- También, gracias por preguntar- luego se quedo callada, pensé que se había ido

- Hola Rachel, esta ahí?

- Si, disculpa es que me quede pensando en algo. Escucha Finn- su voz se torno seria- se que le dijiste a Kurt que querías hablar conmigo

- Así es- me puse un poco nervioso- seré directa Rachel, solo quiero saber que esta pasando entre nosotros, nada mas

- Eso- dijo ella un poco asustada

- Es que no entiendo que pasa, antes las cosas no eran así, me llamabas muy seguido y me escribías muchos mensajes y cartas- seguro sonaba algo desesperado y molesto, pero quería saberlo todo- y ahora ni siquiera me llamas y menos me escribes, yo todavía te amo y …- ella me interrumpió

- Conocí a alguien- como es posible que solo tres palabras pueden destruir tu mundo en segundo

- Hablas en serio?

- Si- dijo casi apunto de llorar- Lo lamento mucho Finn- iba a decir algo mas pero yo corte la llamada. Esa semana sufrí muchísimo, por suerte tenia a mis amigos y mi hermano no me dejaron en este momento doloroso, claro que las heridas no sanan así como así. Las semanas siguieron pasando, ella intento llamarme en otras ocasiones pero ni quise contestar ninguna llamada, solo pensar que nunca mas volvería a estar a mi lado me destruía por dentro. Mi madre se dio cuenta que estaba muy mal por eso quiso tener una charla conmigo

- Hijo he notado que estas muy triste estas ultimas semanas, es por Rachel?

- Si- conteste tratando de no llorar

- Que paso?

- Ella conocí a alguien y se fue con el, se que jamás volverá mama- ella se acerco a mi y me abrazo como cuando era un niño

- Finn, tu siempre me dijiste que querías lo mejor para Rachel, porque la amas o no

- Si

- Mírame- yo la obedecí- cuando amas a alguien siempre debes querer su felicidad, entiendes?- asentí con la cabeza- yo te quiero a ti hijo, por eso quiero lo mejor para ti- volvía a asentir con la cabeza- por eso te pido que dejes ir a ese amor que no es correspondido, se feliz y deja que ella sea feliz

En ese momento no entendí muy bien lo que mi madre quiso decirme, pero con el paso del tiempo pude entenderlo mejor y las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse aunque en el fondo siempre conservare la esperanza de volver a verla.

**Solo último favor te pido antes de colgar  
>dile que te cuide mucho, me prometes que lo harás?<br>y ahora cálmate que él no note que haz llorado  
>disimula que estás bien como yo lo hago<br>y mientras seguiré pensando en nuestro encuentro imaginario**

10 de Julio de 2013

A medida que transcurrió el tiempo las cosas fueron mejorando, ya no me sentía tan deprimido, aunque el dolor nunca se fue del todo, pero había algo que debía hacer para poder seguir con mi vida y eso era volver a hablar con Rachel por ultima vez. La llama por la noche para asegurarme que me contestaría, escuche los timbres de espera del celular, nunca en mi vida el tiempo se me hizo tan largo como en esos instantes

- Hola- era ella sin duda- Finn, eres tu?

- Si soy yo- estaba un tanto nervioso- como estas?

- Muy bien y tu?

- Yo estoy bien

- Eso es bueno- otra vez un silencio incomodo se formo, pero esta vez escuche como alguien la llamaba de atrás, era la voz de un hombre que gritaba "Rachel, mi amor ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos o no llegaremos" y oí que ella le respondió- Enseguida voy- volvió a hablar conmigo- disculpa Finn, es que ya estaba de salida

- No, discúlpame tu, no quise interrumpir nada

- No, no te preocupes, el me esperara nunca se va sin mi- dijo sonriendo

- El es tu novio?- no pude evitar preguntar

- Si

- Como se llama?

- Jesse, es una gran persona y artista lo admiro mucho- su voz sonaba llena de amor y emoción, nunca la había escuchado hablar así de nadie, ni siquiera de mi

- Ya vives con el?

- Si, es que estamos comprometidos

- Es muy rápido

- Todos dicen eso, pero los dos lo quisimos así

- Se parece a ti?

- Supongo- escuche su risa- todos dicen eso

- Lo amas?- esa era la pregunta final, sabia muy bien la respuesta pero no estaba demás preguntar

- Si- fue muy directa- Lo lamento Finn- su voz empezó a entrecortarse, parecía que iba a llorar- Te juro que no lo planeé de esa manera, pero paso, me enamore de el, sin importarme nada y no sabes cuanto sufrí por lo nuestro pero no podía ir en contra de mi corazón- entendí entonces a lo que se refería mi madre, no me gustaba ver sufrir a Rachel por eso tenia que dejarla ir

- Yo también sufrí mucho, pero ahora entiendo que tu lugar esta ahí con el, supongo que este es un adiós- le dije triste

- Me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos- se que lo decía sinceramente pero lo mejor por ahora es que no la volviera a ver

- Gracias, pero creo que todo esto es muy reciente tal vez mas adelante

- Esta bien, te comprende y respeto tu decisión

- Entonces, esto es un adiós Rachel

- Adiós Finn, espero que seas muy feliz

- Yo también espero que tu seas muy feliz- corte la llamada y las lagrimas caían por mis ojos, le acababa de decir adiós para siempre a mi primer amor, el dolor era mas fuerte de lo que pensaba, pero creo que todavía no me había resignado del todo a esta situación.

**Te besaré como nadie en este mundo te beso  
>te amaré con el cuerpo con la mente con la piel<br>y el corazón, vuelve pronto te esperamos...  
>mi soledad y yo (X3)<strong>

25 de Enero del 2018

Han pasado 5 años desde aquella llamada a Rachel, nunca mas volví a saber de ella, fue por opción propia, todos nuestros amigos sabían lo doloroso que era para mi la situación y a Kurt no tuve que decirle nada el comprendí todo. Hoy tengo una nueva novia llamada Quinn, ella es hermosa y muy dulce, algo mandona pero sabemos entendernos a la perfección, todos piensan que es algo dura pero solo yo se que tan dulce y buena puede llagar a ser, estamos en pareja hace poco mas de un año jamás le conté de Rachel para no incomodarla y sobre todo porque pensé que así seria mejor para todos. Sus padres son personas de buena posición social y nos regalaron un viaje a Nueva York para pasar las vacaciones. Pasamos dos semanas muy lindas juntos, un día conseguimos una reservación para un gran restaurante muy famoso y exclusivo, según ella solo asisten gente famosa y políticos muy influyentes, para mi solo era importante que comiéramos, pero como ella tenía muchas ganar de ir termine por aceptar.

Tengo que confesar que el lugar era excelente, nunca me hubiera imaginado cenar en un lugar así, todo iba bien hasta que vimos llegar un auto de lujo, muchos fotógrafos se acercaban a la pareja que bajaba de el, ha tomar fotos. Nosotros tratamos de ignorar la escena, para seguir cenando cómodamente. Pero las cosas dieron un giro inesperado cuando vi quienes eran, por la entrada vi llegar a un chico con rizos su color de cabello era castaño muy claro casi rubio, con ojos celestes, parecía un galán de cine, traía puesto un traje con camisa pero sin corbata, tenia que admitir que tenia un gran estilo, el sonría muy feliz pero quien me llamo la atención es la persona que entraba con el de la mano. Era Rachel, ella traía un bello vestido blanco que era muy suelto en la cintura y pelo suelto en ondas, estaba igual de hermosa que como la recordaba o tal vez mas, no podía creer que era ella, quería hablarle por alguna extraña razón mi corazón vibraba de alegría con solo verla. Vi que se sentaron en una mesa reservada para ellos, un poco alejados de nosotros pero visible para mi vista, durante toda la noche no pude evitar mirarlos de reojo, tampoco quería incomodar a Quinn.

Ellos charlaban y reían muy felices, nunca había visto a Rachel tan dichosa, pero no me impido querer acercarme, me pare y le dije a Quinn que me iría al baño. Di pasos muy lentos para estar mas cerca de ellos, no deje de mirarlos ni por un segundo, tenia tantas ganas de comprobar si Rachel todavía se acordaba de mi, si tuviera un recuerdo de lo felices que fuimos, alguna señal de que todavía yo seguía en su corazón. Pero a medida que estaba por llegar a su mesa, vi que el nunca dejo de tomarle la mano y le dijo algo al oído, haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Luego puso su mano en el vientre de ella y me di cuenta por el gran tamaño que tenia que Rachel estaba embarazada, eso hizo que me detuviera de repente, los mire detenidamente, ellos se abrazaron y entendí como claramente le dijo "TE AMO" y ella le respondí que también lo amaba.

Me di media vuelta y volvía a mi mesa. Con Quinn, era con quien debía estar, ella me esperaba con ansias para poder irnos, así que pague la cuenta y nos fuimos del lugar, durante el camino estaba muy callado y ella rompió el hielo

- Viste quienes estaban en el restaurante?- pregunto ella

- No, quienes?

- Rachel y Jesse St James, no los conoces?

- No- claro que sabia quienes eran pero no podía decirle eso a Quinn- quienes son?

- Son grandes estrellas de Broadway, son un matrimonio, ambos ganaron muchos premios, vi alguna de su obras, son muy buenos, nunca escuchaste de ellos?

- No, tú sabes que esas cosas no me gustan mucho

- Es una pena, pero tal vez yo puede llevarte a ver una de sus obras, no te gustaría?

- Tal vez en otra ocasión preciosa

- Esta bien

Esa noche caminamos por el centro de la mano, disfrutando de lo maravilloso de la cuidad. Pero durante nuestro paseo también me di cuenta que yo no había perdido a Rachel el día que ella comenzó a salir con Jesse, la había perdido el día que se fue de Ohio, pero de alguna manera verla me hizo entender que lo nuestro fue bueno pero ella amaba a alguien mas ahora. Y yo también tenia ya otra vida, lo único que espero es que sea tan feliz, aunque por lo que vi en el restaurante no tiene ningún problema con eso.


	4. Indispensable

**Me inspire esta historia porque en mi país, el día de hoy es día del Amigo y como los amigos mas adorables que conozco, son la pareja Groffchele, por eso me salio. Espero que les guste y gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios. Les mando muchos saludos y espero que lo disfruten. **

**Indispensable**

Estoy dando mil vueltas a esta habitación que en realidad es mi camerino, mi amigo John esta conmigo, pero la sensación de ansiedad y nerviosismo no se van. Porque justo paso hoy, como me puede dejar así, sabe que la necesito y no esta, encima la llamo y no atiende el teléfono, esto me esta por vencer y estoy por llorar en cualquier momento. No dejo de caminar de lado a lado, mientras que unos ojos me observan asombrado y molesto por mi aptitud

- Basta Jonathan, si sigues dando tantas vueltas vas a dejar un agujero en el piso

- Es que estoy súper nervioso y no se como calmarme

- Rompiendo el piso no conseguirás nada

- Pero quien sabe tal vez, si doy muchas vueltas puedo llegar a alguna conclusión que me saque de este dilema

- Lo dudo mucho- me respondió muy desconfiado

- Bueno pero no me critique mejor ayúdame, o haz algo

- Como que?

- No se- dije dudoso- llámala otra vez, si eso llámala a ver si ahora la encuentras

- Jonathan la acabo de llamar, si no me contesto antes que te hace pensar que ahora lo hará?

- No se pero…- estaba muy alterado- pero si no llega voy a desmayarme

- No digas tonterías, haz hecho esto un millón de veces

- Si, pero nunca sin ella aquí, no creo que pueda

- Claro que si

- No- dije resignado- no puedo

- Mira soy tu amigo y te he visto un millón de veces cuando trabajábamos juntos salir a escena sin ningún tipo de problema

- Si pero eso era porque ella estaba conmigo

- Bueno eso es verdad, pero y las otras veces?

- Ella siempre viene al estreno, nunca salgo a una obra por primera vez sin que ella este conmigo

- Pero… entonces que harás? No saldrás ha escena

- Tengo que. Pero la pregunta es como lo hago?

- Bueno, primero que nada dime porque es tan importante para ti

- Como que porque?- le respondí un tanto molesto- no es obvio, ella es la persona mas dulce y confiable que conozco, siempre me ayuda y me entiende, porque mas?

- Si lo pones así- creo que no podía creer lo que le decía- Pero lo que no entiendo es porque no puedes salir

- Hay John, llevo media hora diciéndote porque y todavía me sigues preguntando- si que me hacia enojar- que no me estabas escuchando cuando te hablaba hace un rato?

- Si- contesto sarcásticamente- es imposible no haberte escuchado, si llevas mas de media hora quejándote- yo fruncí el seño- escucha con atención- me pare y lo mire- me refiero a que hace ella contigo que te hace querer subir al escenario sin hacer berrinches

- Que dijiste?- lo mire molesto

- Lo que oíste- respondió

- Yo no hago berrinches

- Por la forma en la que te haz estado portando desde que llegue, yo diría otra cosa- puso una gran sonrisa de sarcasmo

- Muy gracioso y no se para que te cuento a ti, tu no me entiendes

- Claro que no entiendo, solo tu y ella se entienden- la verdad que el tenia mucha razón- y cuando te pido que me expliques, no lo haces y encima quieres que te ayude

- Si lo pones de esa manera suena muy mal, tú también eres mi amigo

- Si pero también quiero ayudarte y no se como

- Es que solo ella puede

Escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta de mi camerino, respondí que pasara y entro uno de los productores de la nueva obra en que trabajo

- Jonathan ya estas listo?

- Ya casi

- Bueno, solo quedan 10 minutos para empezar, date prisa por favor

- Si- respondió algo nervioso. El se fue y de nuevo me quede solo con John- Y ahora que hago?

- No se- los dos nos quedamos pensando que hacer hasta que el hablo- tengo una idea

- Cual?- pregunto algo ilusionado

- Quieres que te golpee?

- Que estas loco- respondí frunciendo el seño

- No, escucha si te golpeo y te desmayo, tal vez cancelen la obra o la atrasen y ella quizás llegue- sonaba lógico pero no iba a dejar que me golpeara

- No suena tan mala idea- el se acerco, creo que en verdad iba a abofetearme o algo así- pero no quiero que me pegues

- Al final quien te entiende- me dijo molesto- quieres salir de esta o no?

- Si, pero tampoco quiero cancelar la obra, muchas personas vinieron a verme y que clase de actor seria si no salgo

- Bueno en eso tienes razón, entonces que harás?

- Todavía no lo se- otra vez nos quedamos callados pensando

- Y dime algo?

- Que?

- Hay algo que ella haga en especial?

- No entiendo a que te refieres?

- Si dice o hace algo cuando viene a verte, no se, algo que te haga querer salir a escena sin problemas

- No se, déjame pensar- puse cara de pensativo mientras el me miraba atentamente- ella siempre viene con una gran sonrisa y me trae un regalo, generalmente flores, pero no cualquiera- agregué muy seguro

- Como que no cualquiera?

- Es de acuerdo al papel que are- el me miraba extrañado

- Amigo, sigo sin entender

- Si es un papal de mucha seriedad, me trae rosas blancas, si es algo mas cómico me trae margaritas y si es dramático me regala lirios pueden ser blancos o rosas- el no quitaba esa expresión de asombro

- Aja y que mas?

- También me abraza mucho, pero la parte más importante es cuando me da ánimos

- Como?

- Bueno, me dice lo buen actor que soy, siempre me dice que brillare en escena y que ella estaré muy feliz de estar ahí para ver el gran espectáculo que daré, que esta muy orgullosa de mi y que me quiere mucho

- La verdad es que ya entiendo porque la necesitas, si a mi me dijera eso de seguro le pido que venga todos los días a verme- ambos reímos

- Pero sabes cual es la mejor parte

- Cual?

- Cuando bajo del escenario, después de que ya todo paso, ella esta ahí esperándome con una gran sonrisa para abrazarme y así se que le encanto todo lo que hice

- Me acabas de dar una idea

- Cual?

- Una vez cuando tomaba clases de teatro, nuestro instructor nos hizo hacer un ejercicio- yo lo miraba atentamente- tienes que sentarte y cerrar los ojos

- Y eso para que?

- Deja que termine

- Esta bien, no te enojes

- Luego imaginas que estas en el lugar que quieres, con la persona que quieres y también imaginas que ella te dice algo

- Tu quieres que me imagine a Lea diciéndome lo que yo quiero oír?

- Si- lo mire un tanto escéptico- Vamos inténtalo

- No es lo mismo, yo necesito verla

- Pero si la imaginas, será como si la vieras- todavía no estaba convencida- que tienes que perder?

- En eso tienes razón- suspire profundamente- de acuerdo, lo intentare

Me senté en mi silla y luego me imagina que Lea estaba frente a mi, se acercaba y luego me habla y me empezaba a hablar, nunca hubiera imaginado que tu mente podía hacerte oír algo tan vivido, parecía que hasta podía escuchar su voz en mi oído y sentir su perfume, decía las palabras que tanto me gustan, pero porque vienen de parte de ella

- Eres el mejor actor que conozco Jonathan Groff, estoy muy orgullosa de ti porque todo lo que haces siempre le pones todo tu corazón y esfuerzo, no sabes lo feliz que me siento de ser tu amiga y estar presente cuando muestres todo tu talento- en mi rostro se formo una gran sonrisa y luego sentí un beso en mi mejilla, mire a un lado para encontrarme con ella junto a John y ambos sonreían, me levante y la abrase muy fuerte

- Cuando llegaste?

- Hace un rato y te vi sentado con los ojos cerrado muy concentrado, luego John me dijo que intentabas hacer, así que nos quedamos callados y se me ocurrió esa idea, fue muy gracioso- ellos no dejaban de reírse

- Para ustedes, pero para mi- respondí algo molesto- porque llegaste tarde? Casi me vuelvo loco

- Es que mi auto se descompuso en el camino y por eso casi no llego, pero veo que John te ayudo muy bien

- Como siempre, sino estoy yo no podría hacer nada- John sonaba muy seguro, los tres reímos

- Si tu lo dices, ha se olvidaba te traje algo- vi que buscaba en su bolso, obviamente no eran flores, saco un paquete y me lo dio, lo abrí ansioso y luego mire sorprendido lo que me trajo

- Un shampoo- le dije sorprendido- porque me trajiste esto?

- Es que como te dije, mi auto se averío y cuando llegue a la florería por las flores que encargue ya había cerrado y como siempre te compro algo, entre a un mini súper y fue lo único que encontré- me respondió con una sonrisa- es para cabello rizado- todos reímos nuevamente

- De acuerdo, lo acepto pero no pienso prestártelo

- Que malo eres- otra vez se acerco el productor y me hizo una señal, era el momento de comenzar- Creo que ya tienes que irte- me abrazo fuerte- Mucha suerte, demuestra todo tu talento y recuerda que cuando todo allá terminado estaré esperándote- John me dio la mano y luego me fui con una gran sonrisa, cuando estaba muy lejos escuche que ella grito- Rómpete una pierna

La función fue mejor de lo que esperaba, la gente hizo una ovación a todo el elenco y fui muy feliz, de que ellos estuvieran satisfechos con mi trabajo, Lea y John estaban en primera fila y me aplaudirán con toda su emoción, produciendo en mi una sanción de halagó porque que dos grandes artistas como ellos aprecien lo que hago me agrado y toco el fondo de mi corazón. Salí y me dirigí directo al camerino, cuando estaba a punto de llegar me encontré con Lea de nuevo esperándome en la puerta, llevaba unos hermosos lirios en sus manos y en su cara una gran sonrisa, me acerque y me abrazo entregándome las flores

- Como las conseguiste? Pensé que no habías encontrado la florería abierta?

- Me sorprende que no te des me conozcas desde hace tanto y no sepas que yo siempre tengo una carta bajo la manga- ambos reímos por su comentario

- Gracias, por estar aquí

- Tu sabes que jamás me perdería una de tus funciones

En ese momento le sonreí y entramos a mi camerino, de toda esta situación solo me quedo una conclusión, Lea es muy importante para mi trabajo porque en verdad me inspira, pero por sobre todo es indispensable para mi vida.


	5. sin solucion

**Bueno, sobre la historia, esta vez me inspire en una canción de un grupo que me encanta y que tuve la suerte de ven en vivo, Los Racheros, cantan súper bien. La idea también surgió porque volví a ver el capitulo final de la segunda temporada y me dejo ese sabor amargo, que hasta ahora no se quita por eso lo escribí. Sin nada más que decir aquí les dijo el capitulo:**

**SIN SOLUCION**

Y aquí estoy otra vez, en el mismo lugar que tantas veces ha sido testigo de nuestros encuentros, pero que ahora tiene una visión totalmente diferente a aquellas veces anteriores, hoy estoy aquí para dar un gran paso en mi vida, tal vez sea la ultima vez que la vea o todo lo contrario, puede que me una a ella para siempre, lo cual seria el final perfecto para un amor un tanto complicado, por lo menos para mi. La persona que espero en esta pequeña cafetería es Rachel Berry, mi primer y único amor en toda mi vida.

Nuestra historia comienza en la secundaria, salimos un tiempo antes de tener un problema por pertenecer a diferentes coros, solo que yo en verdad me enamore de ella, así que volví a disculparme por todo el sufrimiento que le cause. Regrese con la esperanza de estar nuevamente a su lado, ya que ella estaba sin ningún compromiso por ese entonces, al principio todo salio bien, pero todo cambio cuando apareció su ex novio, Finn, el le pidió que volvieran juntos y ella termino aceptando, logrando que a mi se me rompiera el corazón. Por eso me fui a Nueva York para olvidar y seguir mi carrera, solo que no fue tan fácil como pensaba y termine trabajando en un bar muy popular de cantante, la paga no era mala solo que no era lo que esperaba. Después de un año, volví a ver a Rachel, ella había ido con sus amigas a divertirse y me reconoció, esa noche charlamos, ya no era la misma de la secundaria, algo en ella había cambiado, su brillo ya no era el mismo, era más opaco y triste. Aun así nos volvimos amigos otra vez, a pesar de enterarme que seguía con Finn, compartimos mucho y nos divertimos demasiado, yo sabía perfectamente que la seguía amando pero pensé que ella solo me miraba como un amigo, hasta que una noche en la cual nos besamos. Por supuesto que a mi me alegro en ese momento por que significaba una esperanza, si solo me hubiera imaginado lo paso después. Comenzamos una relación anormal, porque jamás dejo a Finn, en vez de ser dos, éramos tres, le pide un millón de veces que terminara de decidirse por alguno, pero ella nunca pudo y termine aceptando la situación en la cual me vi atrapado por 2 años. Cada vez que Finn la lastimaba, ella venia corriendo a buscar mi ayuda, yo era quien curaba sus heridas y la comprendía, pero sabia que al final ella siempre volvía con el, según ella era porque el era su primer amor y no sabia si era capaz de apartarlo de su vida. Quien diría Jesse St James, el hombre mas competitivo del mundo que siempre aspira al primer lugar, se conformo con ser el segundo, el de al lado. Si hasta hace una semana me hubieran preguntado si estaba dispuesto a dejar a Rachel, le hubiera dicho que jamás, pero una noche en el bar después de mi presentación, se acerco a dialogar conmigo un hombre, era un productor, me dijo que había visto por varios días mis presentaciones y que le gustaría que hiciera la audición para una obra que estaba planeando, por supuesto que acepte. Y lo mejor es que me dieron el papel, el problema es que la obra seria lanzada en Londres esto implicaba que por varios meses tendría que vivir en ese lugar, me dieron una semana para decidirme, llegue a casa muy feliz ese día para darme cuenta que no tenia con quien compartir semejante acontecimiento, fue entonces cuando reaccione y me di cuenta que la vida que estaba llevando con Rachel no era la que yo quería y menos lo que esperaba para mi, jamás pensé en amar tanto a alguien que ni siquiera podía decidirse o tomarme en serio, esa noche se rebelo ante mi una gran verdad que me había negado en aceptar, estaba cansado de amar a Rachel sin recibir nada de ella. Durante la noche casi no dormí pensando en tantas cosas, por lado estaba Rachel la mujer que me hizo conocer el amor, pero que también me hace sentir poco importante y por otro mi carrera junto a mis sueños, termine decidiendo que lo mejor era poner fin a esto y hablar con ella.

Por eso estaba hoy aquí en el bar donde nos encontramos frecuentemente, donde todo comenzó y donde todo puede terminar, que simple se ve todo si se lo pone de esta manera aunque mi corazón me dice otra cosa, mi inteligencia me demanda que siga la lógica. Entonces una gran pregunta surge ahora, como es posible amar a alguien que te lastima tanto?, creo que Rachel y yo debemos hacernos la misma pregunta, ella sufre por Finn y yo por ella, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por alguien que me llamaba

- Señor- pregunto la mesera- quiere mas café?

- Si, gracias- me sirvió y se fue, mire por la ventana, ya que la mesa donde me encontraba tenia vista hacia afuera, el clima acompañaba la tristeza de mi alma y corazón, llovía muy fuerte y las nubes era de un color gris muy oscuro, es normal en esta época del año, pero supongo que algo poético para la situación que estoy viviendo. De repente escucho que alguien entra por la puerta del bar, mire en esa dirección para encontrarme con ella, la causante de tantos sentimientos tan diferentes en mi, Rachel Berry, debía estar verdaderamente muy concentrado porque ni siquiera note que su auto. Lleva una campera para protegerse de la tan fuerte lluvia, me mira y se acerca hacia donde estoy, se termina se sacar la campera para poder sentarse y mirarme

- Hola- la salude con algo de tristeza, supongo que por todos los pensamientos que había estado guardando

- Hola- me devolvió el saludo- no esperaba tu llamado, me sorprendiste

- Despulpa si te moleste, pero necesita hablar contigo y como hace días que no me llamas- trate de que no sonora como un reclamo, pero me parece que era inevitable

- Se que últimamente no te he visto mucho, pero es que surgió algo y tu sabes

- Si lo se, todo es mas importante que yo- dije resignado

- Eso no es verdad y lo sabes- me respondió algo molesta- se que nuestra relación es complicada pero eso no quiere decir que no seas importante para mi- la verdad a esta altura todo lo que me dice es poco creíble y solo termina por confirmar que ponerle fin a lo nuestro es lo mejor, para ambos

**Se terminó,  
>Y está vez,<br>No quiero más mentiras,  
>Para qué.<br>**

- Si soy tan importante para ti, porque me haces esto?, porque no estas conmigo?

- Tu sabes la razón, no puedo dejar a Finn, el me necesita y también lo quiero- me dijo entrecortado porque estaba por empezar a llorar

- Y por mi que sientes?

- A ti también te quiero- yo sonríe amargamente por lo que decía- se que suena poco lógico pero es así y esta mal, eso también lo se, pero las cosas son así

- No, no son así, deben ser de otra manera, creo que tienes que tomar una decisión porque yo ya estoy cansado de todo esto, es Finn o yo, así de simple- trate de sonar lo mas seguro posible

**No quiero estar,  
>Fingiendo amor,<br>Crucemos esa línea,  
>No queda otra salida.<strong>

**Me canse,  
>De amarte,<br>Y no hay,  
>Solución, aparte.<br>**

- Jesse, se que todo esto debe molestarte pero…- la interrumpí

- No me molesta, me atosiga día y noche, tu no sabes lo que es saber que estas y no estas con alguien, yo no se que es lo que tenemos, lo único seguro de esta relación es que yo te quiero, pero que también estoy muy agotado y frustrado de tanto esperar y para que? La verdad es que no lo se- ella comenzó a mirarme, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y por supuesto, me hacían sentir como el malo de la película- Rachel solo quiero saber que es lo que tenemos?

- Jesse se que esperaste mucho, pero justo ahora no puedo decidir, es que paso algo

- Es que no es solo ahora, es siempre, yo solo veo una salida a esto y tu sabes cual es- le dije firme, porque siendo sincero si no poníamos una definición a esto ahora, segaríamos para así, quien sabe hasta cuando

**La vida fue,  
>Cambiándome,<br>No siento tus caricias  
>Como ayer. <strong>

- Cuando es que llegamos a esto?- me pregunto desconcertada- es que ya no te importa si me haces sufrir, dijiste que no romperías mi corazón como Finn y ahora me planteas esto?- y era cierto, ya no era ese chico de secundaria que pensaba que su primer amor duraba para siempre, ella logro hacerme ver otra realidad y solo hasta ahora me di cuenta, ya nada era como antes pero fue la vida quien me enseño que siempre puedes escoger entre sufrir y dejar de hacerlo y este era el momento de hacerlo para mi

- Crees que lo único importante aquí eres tu, que piensas que soy de piedra, que no me importa, que no siento, tal vez de los demás puedo esperar que lleguen a pensar eso de mi, pero de ti Rachel en verdad me sorprende, solo tu sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer, de dejar y soportar cuando amo de verdad, pero en cambio tu?- Luego recordé lo que ella hace por Finn- aunque si lo pienso bien, somos muy parecidos, yo dispuesto a todo por ti y tu dispuesto a todo por Finn

- Se que con Finn tenemos una relación un poco rara, pero el también me quiero y yo a el, pero contigo es totalmente diferente, es mas quien mejor que tu puedes entenderme, el primer amor nunca se olvida y mas si eras obstinado, como es nuestro caso, por eso es que nos llevamos tan bien, porque somos muy parecidos o no es así?

**Aquí no hay,  
>Otra mujer,<br>Y hoy te estoy dejando,  
>Voy solo caminando <strong>

**Me canse, de amarte,  
>Y no hay, solución<br>Me canse, de amarte,  
>Y no hay, solución.<br>**

- Me estas hablando en serio Rachel? Porque espero que sea una broma- le respondí molesto- Mira no seguiré discutiendo contigo, solo quiero saber que elegirás?

- Pero porque ahora?- cambio la cara de sufrimiento a molestia- no me digas que conociste a alguien y por eso quieres ser libre

- No puedo crees que me estés diciendo esto y por mas que fuera así, yo estaría en mi derecho, pero déjame decirte que es muy irónico que tu me reclames algo así cuando eso es justamente lo que tu haces

- Pero entonces no entiendo que te llevo a tomar esta decisión

- Que mas Rachel- le respondí frustrado- yo también quiero hacer mi vida, quiero seguir mi camino, puede ser contigo o sin ti, tu eliges?- empezaron a caérsele las lagrimas y luego vi que se tocaba las manos y note que traía un anillo en su dedo anular y me di cuenta que ella ya había tomado su decisión, solo pude agachar la cabeza resignado, mientras ella seguía llorando en silencio- Veo que ya elegiste- le dije fríamente aunque por dentro era todo lo contrario

- Jesse lo siento- me respondió triste- Finn me pidió hace unos días que nos casemos frente a todos mis amigos y mis padres, no pude decir que no, por eso no te fui a buscar todo este tiempo quería pensar que hacer- yo ni siquiera podría verla, todo el amor que sentía por ella fue borrado y suplantado en un segundo por dolor, ella intento tomar mi mano pero yo lo la deje- Escucha Jesse, se que piensas que soy una tonta en aceptar estar con el después de todo lo que paso, pero esta puede ser una nueva oportunidad y hasta quien sabe, tal vez termina funcionando

- Cuando me lo ibas a decir?

- No se, pensé que si dejaba enfriar las cosas, seria mas fácil para todos, tu siempre has sido muy fuerte se que superas esto en cambio se que si dejo a Finn el nunca podrá estar bien, es lo mejor para todos

- Y porque me hiciste creer hace un rato que te importaba si me iba?

- Porque claro que me duele, pero ahora que lo discutimos y me hiciste ver todo, tienes mucha razón, fui muy egoísta y es hora de que te deje libre para que hagas tu vida- comencé a reír amargamente

- Piensas que porque haces eso dejaste de ser egoísta, todo lo contrario Rachel, lo eras mas aun, solo me dejas libre porque no quieres dejar a Finn y entre el y yo, lo prefieres a el y siempre ha sido a si, no se porque pensé que solo por esta vez seria diferente- sabia que tenia razón por eso agacho la cabeza- Sabes que Rachel, mejor dejamos todo y que cada uno siga con su vida- luego me levante para irme porque si seguía ahí mi corazón iba a explotar, pero ella me detuvo tomándome del brazo

- Jesse por favor- las lagrimas no paraban- no me odies, no podría vivir con eso, por favor no me odies

**Si todo fue,  
>Felicidad,<br>Guardemos el recuerdo  
>Hasta la eternidad. <strong>

- Rachel- dije con una voz suave para que se tranquilizarla- nunca podría odiarte, aunque no lo crees fui muy feliz a tu lado**, **nunca olvidare los buenos momentos, lo dichoso que me sentí en ellos, aunque no hallan sido el segundo- su mirada seguía mostrándome tristeza y dolor- te prometo que siempre te recordare y que pase lo que pase serás un gran recuerdo- ella comenzó a sonreír pero sin dejar de llorar- pero prefiero que esto quede como un hermoso recuerdo de lo que fue alguna vez un gran amor

- No sabes como lo siento- apretó muy fuerte mi mano- quisiera que fuera de otra manera

- Eso ahora no importa Rachel- solté su mano y le di un ultimo abrazo- cuídate mucho y en verdad espero que seas muy feliz- le di un beso en la frente, luego camine hasta la puerta para poder marcharme

**No quiero estar,  
>Contigo más,<br>No me preguntes nada,  
>Me iré por la mañana.<br>**

Ya salía del lugar, pero oí que ella volvía a llamarme, di media vuelta para observarla desde el lugar donde estaba

- Jesse- nos miramos a los ojos- te volveré a ver?

- No creo, me iré muy pronto

- Y algunas ves?

- Quien sabe, la vida da muchas vueltas- respondí sonriendo

- Te voy a extrañar

- Yo también, pero es hora de la despedida- la salude con la mano- Adiós Rachel- Salí hacia la calle y las lagrimas caían, no sabia si irán de tristeza o alivio porque por fin pude ser firme y seguir con mi vida- Adiós para siempre- No sabia si iba a volver a Rachel pero ya nunca seria igual, había dejado todo el amor que sentía por ella en ese lugar junto a ella, era hora de vivir una nueva vida y seguir mi camino, muy pronto iniciaría algo nuevo que me llevaría a quien sabe donde pero donde fuera, era mi decisión.

**Me canse, de amarte,  
>Y no hay, solución,<br>Me canse, de amarte,  
>Y no hay, solución.<strong>

1 años después…

La obra fue un éxito en Londres, las criticas excelentes por eso se traslado para su segundo año a Nueva York y me pidieron que siguiera siendo el protagonista. Por eso estoy de vuelta, hoy seria nuestro ultimo día de practica en el teatro antes de que la obra de comienzo, las cosas han cambiado para mi, la gente siempre me reconoce en la calle y me pedí autógrafos, algo raro pero debo admitir que me encanta, hasta tengo un representante. Al volver los recuerdos me llegaron y recordé a Rachel, después de mi partida lo único que supe de ella es que unos meses después se caso con Finn, pero no me moleste porque sabía que eso sucedería tarde o temprano, ella siguió con su vida y yo con la mía. No volví a verla hasta hoy, salía del teatro con mi representante para almorzar y justo al salir escuche que alguien me llamaba, me di vuelta para encontrarme con quien menos esperaba

- Jesse- la mire detenidamente, no podía creer que fuera Rachel, me acerque hasta quedar en frente a ella- Como es estado?

- Bien y tu?- pregunto todavía sorprendido

- Tratando de estar bien- algo le pasaba por la forma en que lo dijo, luego hubo un silencio incomodo

- Y Finn, como esta?- no me pareció malo preguntar, ellos eran ahora un matrimonio, dudo unos momentos en contestar, se veía algo incomoda- perdón, si no me quieres contestar esta bien

- No, no hay problema, es que todavía es muy reciente

- Que cosa?

- Mi separación- me quede muy sorprendido

- Te separaste de Finn?

- Si, nos divorciamos hace dos meses, al final tenias razón, el nunca fue para mi

- Lo lamento mucho Rachel, pero puedes verlo como un nuevo comienzo, no te parece?

- Si, así lo veo, por eso vine a verte- no entendía de que hablaba- me porte muy mal contigo y me pareció justo que te pidiera perdón por todo lo que paso

- No es necesario Rachel

- Si, si es, es algo que necesito hacer

- Si eso te hace sentir mejor, acepto tus disculpas

- Gracias- luego otra vez ese silencio incomodo- También quiero preguntarte si quieres salir alguna vez, no se tal vez a almorzar o a cualquier otro lugar- me quede callado, no sabia que contestar, pero alguien nos interrumpió, era mi representante que me gritaba desde el auto

- Jesse ya vámonos que es tarde- mire a Rachel que no le quitaba la vista de encima, porque ella era uno chica muy linda, algo parecida a mi con cabellos caros y rizados, ella cambio la vista a una de resignación

- Ya es tarde verdad?- sabia que se refería a lo nuestro, dude en que contestar pero algo dentro de mi me decía que fuera fiel a mi decisión, entre nosotros habían pasado tantas cosas que nunca sabre si se podrá recomponer algo

- Si Rachel, ya es tarde, en verdad lo lamento, quisiera que fuera diferente- ella parecía que iba a llorar- el día que te dije adiós fue el mas doloroso de mi vida pero también fue el día que inicie una nueva vida y ahora no puedo volver atrás, lo entiendes?

- Si- contenía las lágrimas

- Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, si quieres?

- A mi también, solo que ahora no estoy preparada- agacho la cabeza

- Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres- iba a abrazarla pero me di cuenta que era mejor dejar las cosas así- Adiós Rachel

- Adiós Jesse- Volví hacia el auto donde me esperaba mi representante, ansiosa por que nos fuéramos

- Quien era primito?- Ross era solo mi prima y se había vuelto mi representante porque fue quien me había acompañado todo este tiempo

- Una vieja amiga

- Y porque no la invitaste a venir con nosotros?- pregunto un tanto extrañada

- Es que ella y yo tomamos caminos diferentes hace mucho y ahora ya es tarde- ella frunció el seño

- No entiendo, para que es tarde?

- Para buscar una solución- no volví a preguntar sobre el tema, yo tampoco dije nada, creo que todo era porque simplemente estaba en verdad cansado de amar y por ahora estoy mejor así.


End file.
